The Secret life of Amy Swanson-Singh
by Futureheiress
Summary: Amy Swanson, a 16 1/2 year old high school junior, is harboring a secret. But when multiple tragedies strike, within Hours of each other, how will she cope, with her secret slowly coming out, and the burden of the tragedies? Will her friends and Family help? Read&Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Read, Review, Subscribe, and Fave please.

Amy and Adam

* * *

Amy's Prov

I walked into the school, feeling suddenly alone. My name is Amy Swanson. I am 16 1/2 years old, and dating Adam Singh. He's 17. We met when we were younger, and were in a group called Barney and the Backyard Gang. The other members included my older brother, Michael who is 19, Luci who is also 19, Her little sister Tina, who is 14, and Derek, who is also 14. We had 2 other members too, Jeffery, and Jason. My brother, Michael was engaged to Luci, they both were juniors in college and got engaged on Christmas Eve, Tina was dating Derek and were Freshman's.

Adam and I were juniors in High school. "Amy! I need a favor!" I heard Tina say as she came over to me. I looked over to her. "What's wrong? Are you Okay?" I asked, concerned. She and Derek were our younger members, and with Luci in college, I felt more of a responsibility to watch out for Tina. Luci came home, but only on the weekends.

Tina started stammering. "Did Your Aunt Flo arrive?" I asked. Aunt Flo was our code word, between us girls for that time of month. "Yes! And I don't have any supplies, and Dad doesn't do this, and mom is out of town!" I said "Okay calm down. I'll take you to the store tonight after school." I dug in my purse pulling out a days worth of supplies for her. "here. Should be enough to get you through the day, But I have more if you need them. I also have some Advil, if you need it."

Tina sighed with relief. "Thanks Amy! Do you still have the back up supplies?" I nodded, and said "Always." I handed her the clean clothes I stashed in my locker for her, and she went to clean up herself. I started getting my few things I needed to for class. It was the week after Christmas Break, Adam had gone to visit his parents, who lived in New Delhi, India. He had been living with my parents and I.

Tina ran over to me, handing me the bag, which I put back into the locker. "I'll wash them up for you." "Thanks Amy." She said giving me a hug, which I returned. "Of course! Now get to class. I'll see you later." She ran off, and I went towards my class, when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Adam.

"Hey! Your Back!" I said excitedly, as he spun me around, before we went to our class. "Are you okay?" He whispered, Our first class was study hall but the teacher had a strict no talking policy. "Not really..." He raised an eyebrow, almost pressing for more answers.

I jotted down on paper, before pushing it towards him. 'Dad got sick over the holiday... So did mom... and I'm late... and Tina needs a Aunt Flo product run after school.'

My Mom wrote me and Adam a note saying we could drive each other, and 2 other people in our cars. In Allen, TX the laws were we couldn't drive more than one person in the car till we were 18, but since Adam and I took charge of making sure Tina got to school on time, most days unless her dad dropped her off, and often drove her home, Mom wrote the notes, so it's legal.

Adam wrote back pushing the paper towards me. 'Do you think you could be pregnant? and how sick did they get? I'll drive to the pharmacy. I took a Taxi here.' I sighed, before writing. 'They are in the hospital. Yesterday the doc said that it wasn't looking good... and that works for me... and I think I may be... so I may want to get a test...'

Adam read my response before looking at me. "Honey, I'm so sorry! I'll take you there tonight... I wanna ask your parents something, and I prefer it be before... And, no matter what. You have me, And Michael, and Tina, and Luci and Derek. We've been thick as thieves for years. We've been like family to each other. And I promise, I won't fail you and I'll stay beside you and raise the baby with you if you are pregnant." I smiled at that. "You always know how to make me feel better."

After school we took Tina to the pharmacy, and got her stuff, The test for me, and a couple Drinks, before driving Tina home. "Thanks Amy! Thanks Adam!" She said giving us a hug, before going inside. "Lets go to the hospital..."

**Michael to Amy: Amy... You may want to hurry up and get up here... Before its to late.**

**Amy to Michael: ETA 5 minutes.**

**Amy to Luci: Hey... Just so you know, Tina started her Aunt Flo early. Don't worry I got her through the day, and her stuff.**

**Luci to Amy: You are the Best! I'll give you the money tonight! At work right now!**

**Amy To Luci: No need, Luci. It's my pleasure to help her out.**

We pulled up to the hospital and we ran inside, and to the floor. Mom and dad looked way worse. Michael and I were in the halls, giving Adam a second to talk to them. Michael wrapped his arms around me tight. "I thought they'd bounce back..." I mumbled leaning closer. "It was just a persistent stomach ache... They got the cause of it, or so they thought..."

Michael kissed my head, holding me close. "I know, Ames... I know... Mom and dad told me that they want you and Adam to come live with me, if something should happen, and everything we'd need is in their office." His apartment had 3 bedrooms, and he shared it with Luci. Since Mom and dad got sick, Michael hadn't been working the past few days, his boss understood, and put him on family medical leave.

I had been looking for a job and had gotten one the day before, it was a 3 day fast food employee, but I got a ton of babysitting gigs, during the week. Adam was also working at the local coffee shop, mostly on the weekends, but managed to get a weekday job tutoring other kids, when needed.

"Thanks Michael... I promise, We'll help you out, whatever you need. At least till we get our own place." Michael was about to respond, but Adam told us to come in. We just sat there, taking turns, saying good bye. We always treated our visits as the last, though we hoped it wouldn't be. Little did I know, this was gonna be the real deal. I was shaking as we left, as it neared dark. We went home, and I went to the office, finding what we needed. It was trust funds which we could touch when we were 20, about 4,000 dollars each, 10 cards, 1 debit and credit card for each of us- Including Adam- and 2 insurance policies for both of us, including Adam and Luci under our policies.

Adam said "Anything else?" I picked up an envelope with mine and Adams name, and opened it. "Emancipation papers." I whispered. "For both of us." Adam said "Wow, They really are prepared." I looked to him. "They just want to make sure we're provided for." We also discovered, our plans and log ins for both phones, and Bank, as well as our current balance. After we looked through it all, We went to bed.

In the morning, we woke up gathered everything just in case, and got breakfast before going to Tina's, and picked her up. "Tina, We all may need to go early today..." Luci and Tina were in my opinion my sisters, Almost legally. Michael had proposed on Christmas eve. We went to class, but it was during our second class when We got the call that would shatter our world, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Read, Review, Subscribe, and Fave please.

Amy and Adam

* * *

Amy's Prov

Adam, Tina and I ran to the principles office. The principle told us, Michael had called, and told him to tell us to get to the hospital now.

We didn't wait before going to the car, We had just gotten in, when I broke down. I knew what the call from Michael meant. Adam drove, reasonably fast. "Ames. It'll be Okay. I promise." He promised, as he parked. I took a calming breath, before We got out. Tina, Adam and I went in, and immediately finding Michael and Luci. Michael looked up as we came in, his face pale and somber.

"Dr. Jackson. This is my Sister, Amy, her boyfriend, Adam, and Luci's sister, Tina." Michael said, introducing us. Dr. Jackson gave a small smile, as he shook our hands. "So I was just telling your brother and sister, Your parents, suffered a cardiac arrest, as did Mr. Garcia. He was brought in by ambulance this morning." I felt Adam's hands on my shoulders, protectively as Tina ran to Luci. I took a shaky breath.

"We've done everything we could, for both your father, and your parents..." Dr. Jackson started. "But, I'm sorry... Your parents, both put up a good fight, But in the end, they lost the fight..." Adam's arms hugged me tight from behind,as Michael hugged Luci and Tina.

"I'm So Sorry for your losses." Dr. Jackson said. I turned and buried into Adam, fighting the tears. Michael, Tina and Luci hugged us, as we just cried.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but we all went to Michael's. "I've got to call mom..." Luci said stepping out.

Michael and I reluctantly started planning the funeral. About half way I stopped talking, causing Adam to look at me concerned. "Ames?" "I can't... I can't do it... I can say all the things I want to..." I said, my voice thick with tears. Adam, said "Ames, It'll be Okay. We all don't want to do this. Trust me. But we all will get through this." I looked to Michael. "Please Amy." He begged. I was shaking. "Ames. Calm down. It'll be OKay." I sat back down. "Okay... Your right..." I said slowly. Tina went to the spare room, While Luci called her mom, and Adam called his parents.

Michael, Luci and I planned the funerals, for what seemed like hours. "What are we gonna do about the house?" I asked, Michael. Michael said "I don't know..." I said "I think... Maybe we should sell. We could go there tomorrow, and pack up everything."

Michael said "Your right... I mean technically you and Adam are gonna move in here, at least for a while, so We might as well sell." Adam kissed my head, and said "I wish I could help, But I've got school, and I'll talk to the school, and explain why You and Tina won't be in." I said "Thanks..."

Michael said "Thanks Man. I've gotta call the college... So Tomorrow, We should go to the funeral home, with Luci and Tina, then We'll go deposit the cash before we rent a U-Hall, to help." I said "Sounds good... Um... I'm gonna go lie down..." Adam said "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Luci came in and said "Tina's out. Is anyone hungry? I could order a pizza."

Adam said "That would actually be great, Thanks Luci." I went and took a test, Before sitting on the bed, my head in my hand. "Ames?" I heard Adam's voice, causing me to look up. "Hi..." I whispered, as he eased on the bed beside me.

"How you feeling?" He asked, as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Shaky. I don't want this to be happening..." Adam said "I don't either. But, I have a late Christmas gift for you. I know it's Crappy timing." I laughed soft, and said "yea... Timing is crappy, But it might cheer me up." That got a smile out of him. He pulled out a small ring box, as he knelt down to one knee. "Amy Swanson, I love you so much. You are my sunlight on dark days, You give me a reason to push through. I just want to keep you safe. Will you marry me?" He asked, His eyes never leaving mine.

I gasped and said "Oh My gosh! Yes, Adam! A thousand times yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Sorry. It's a light tight... It's my grandmothers. I'll get the rings resized, as soon as I can." He said. I said "Oh, Adam, No rush." I took a chain, sliding the ring on it. "See, I mean it's temporary, but it works." Adam smiled a bit and said "It does look nice, Just for a few days. After the funerals, I wanna get it resized and the wedding band as well."

I said "I was thinking... Maybe we could... I mean You, Me, Michael, Luci, Tina and Maybe Derek, could go to the wedding chapel, and get married." Adam smiled and said "I love that idea." I smiled a bit. "Hey I have and idea. Maybe after we could take a few weeks off of school, and like go on a BATBYG camping trip, At least for a few days." Adam said "Thats actually Perfect. I know We'd all need a break after the hell of these past few days has been." I smiled soft. "I'm gonna check the test now..." I said reaching for it, and picking it up.

Adam and I looked at the test together. "Positive.. I'm Pregnant." I whispered. Adam kissed my head as his phone rang. Adam said "I can't wait, and I gotta take it." He picked up. "Adam Singh... Wait. What?! I understand... Fatal plane accidents happen... Thank you..." He hung up and I said "Adam? What's wrong?" He just shook his head, I knew he was fighting tears. "Adam, What happened?" I asked, standing and placed a hand on his cheek. "There... There..." He started, slowly removing my hand as he dropped to his knees, crying hard. That told me what I needed to know. "Oh Adam, Honey!" I said, kneeling beside him. "Adam? Do you want to be alone?" I knew he didn't always want me around if he was upset, especially when he was sobbing like he is now. He didn't sob much but when he did, I didn't like it. He didn't say anything just sobbed on the floor.

"Okay, baby... I'm gonna go talk to Michael... I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I said, kissing his head, before walking out of the room. "This isn't supposed to be the day everyone we know dies." I whispered. "Amy?" I heard Luci, say kneeling down to me. "I just got some news, and I need some advice on how to tell Tina..." I said "Your Mom was on the flight?"

Luci nodded, sighing. "I'm so sorry." I replied, giving her a hug. "Luci? Amy?" We both looked up seeing Tina coming over to us. "Hey sweetie." Luci said, as I stood up and went in to mine and Adam's room, and I put my hand on his back. "Honey..." I whispered. He slowly moved his head, on my lap his usual sign he wanted me to comfort him.

"I'm right here. I love you. I'm here... We're here. The baby and I need you." Besides me and the baby, the rest of his family, never ever came to the states, they got air, sea and pretty much any kind of travel sick, much like me. I went with Adam to visit his parents over the summer, and I got so sick on the plane, to the point where we took a cruise ship back to the states, and A train back to Allen. It was the longest trip of my life.

We ate dinner with the others, planning the funerals. Tina hardly said anything through the whole thing. After Dinner, Adam made calls to the rest of his family in New Dehli. Luci pulled me aside. "Michael and I need to go to Court..."


	3. Chapter 3

Read, Review, Subscribe, and Fave please.

Amy and Adam

Updating sched:

The Secret Life of Amy Swanson-Singh: Mondays and Fridays.

The Secret life of Zoey Brooks-Matthews: Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The Secret life of Tris Prior-Coulter: Sunday's or Saturday

* * *

Amy's Prov

"Wait... What?" I asked shocked. "We have to go to court, to get legal custody of Tina, till she's 18... Me and Michael are both over 18, but mom and dad said I am her guardian..."

I said "Oh Luci." I pulled her into a hug tightly. "It'll be Okay. Adam, Derek and I are on your side, No matter what." She held me tight. "Which brings me to this... Michael and I wanna get the court stuff settled as soon as possible, but we both agree We wanna be married, Before we go... So we were gonna go tonight, and we want our family to be there. You, Adam, Tina, and Derek. He's on his way." I said "Luc, We wouldn't miss this for the world. Okay? Go get ready, I'll talk to Adam, and we'll get ready too." We went to our rooms, and I saw Adam sitting on the bed.

"Hey.." He said, soft. "Hi. So Luci and Michael are going to the wedding chapel tonight. Wanna go?" I asked, and his face broke into a smile. "Absolutely. Maybe we can get married too, If you would like." I said "I was hoping you'd say that." We got ready and went to the chapel.

Luci and I were waiting behind the closed doors. Luci was wearing a floor length Evening gown in an off white, and I was wearing a floor length lilac dress, One Adam had gotten me last month for my half birthday, We always did stuff for our half birthdays. "You doing okay?" I asked. "I'm pregnant Amy..." Luci confided. "I haven't even told Michael..."

"He'll be overjoyed Luci! I know he will. Just like Adam is." Luci said "Wait are you pregnant?" I nodded, but before she could respond, the wedding march started. As we walked through the doors, Luci and I mouthed congratulations to each other. We walked down the aisle, and the looks on Michael and Adam's face's were enough to make me wanna cry.

Adam hadn't seen me in the dress yet, we haven't had a special time to wear it yet. We reached them, and The guys took our hands. The minister spoke the opening words, before looking to me and Luci. "Do you Amy Swanson, and Luci Garcia take Adam Singh, and Michael Swanson to be your lawfully wedded husbands? For Richer, For Poorer, In sickness and in Health, For better, and for worse, as long as you both shall live?" I looked to Adam, tears flowing from my eyes.

"I Do. Always and forever." Adam mouthed I love you, While Luci said "I do, Forever." Michael grinned a bit, doing like Adam did mouthing an I love you.

The Minister looked to Adam and Michael and said "And Do you, Michael Swanson, and Adam Singh take Amy Swanson and Luci Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wives? For richer, For poorer, In sickness and in health For Better, For worse as long as you Both shall live?"

Adam said "I do, Forever, and always." That started my water works, happy water works, as I mouthed I love you. "I Do. Always." Michael said, Which caused Luci to start crying, happily and she mouthed I love you. "Then By the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you Husbands and Wives. You may now kiss your brides." Michael and Adam kissed me and Luci deeply. Tina and Derek cam over, giving us a hug.

We then went for Ice cream at the fair. Adam Held me while we walked around. After a few hours we went home, well back to Michael's, and we all curled up in our beds, and fell into a night full of nightmares.

* * *

In the morning, Adam had gone to do some business, and Luci was trying to set up the court hearing, while Michael and I went to get the U-Hal's. Michael, Luci and Tina went to the Garcia house, while I went to my parents.

_Adam to Amy: Hey sweetie, sorry running late... meetings really tough... Are you Okay? Do you need me to come?_

_Amy to Adam: Oh... It's Okay... Finish the meeting..._

_Adam to Amy: What's wrong?_

_Amy to Adam: Just... not feeling well... I'm over tired... And Nauseous... and sitting here looking at a picture... and it's making me sad..._

_Adam to Amy: Okay, love... I'll be there soon. _

I packed up the office, setting it by the door, with everything from upstairs, then I went downstairs, and started packing up. "Amy?" I heard Adam call. "In the Basement!" I called, as Adam came down, and helped me get everything upstairs and in the Uhal and we headed back to Michael's. We unpacked some stuff, but what I couldn't bare to unbox we left in a corner.

_Luci to Amy: Court tomorrow, before the funerals._

We ate leftovers and went to bed, over come with exhaustion.

* * *

In the morning, we got dressed in our best, and ate breakfast, before we went to the court hearing. Luci and Michael both got legal custody over Tina. Then we went to the funerals. I couldn't even get through the speech for all my parental figures. I was sobbing, by the time I got over to Adam who held me close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, and Fave please.**

**Amy and Adam**

**Abbreviations**** in the story:**

BATBYG- Barney and The Backyard Gang.

* * *

Amy's Prov

It has been a few days since we buried our parents, and sold the houses, they went fast and Luci and Michael and Me both made about 1,500 for both the houses, Michael told me to keep the money from mom and dads, since he and Luci had more then enough to care for Tina and the apartment. Adam and I were currently preparing for our BATBYG camping trip for the long weekend it was Thursday and we were gonna leave this evening. Adam and I were getting the camping equipment, while Luci, Michael and Tina were in charge of food. We had gotten home, but left the stuff in the car, minus our duffel bags.

**_Derek's Mom to Amy: Hey, Amy. I'm just wondering what time you guys were gonna pick up Derek for the camping trip?_**

**_Amy to Derek's mom: Hey! We're thinking about leaving at 4:30. We wanna get there and get settled, before it gets dark. Is that Okay? I know School lets out at 3:30. _**

**_Derek's mom to Amy: that's Perfect! Thank you!_**

**_Amy to Derek's Mom: No Thank you! The past few days have been brutal, not just for Luci and I, but for everyone. I'm just glad we have a great friend, and family._**

**_Derek's mom to Amy: Don't worry about it sweetie. We love you! _**

I smiled, as Adam sat a plate in front of me.

**_Michael to Adam: Hey, Man. We got the drinks, but not a ton of food. I don't know what you and Amy particularly wanna eat on the camping trip. I got mini hot dogs, and some cereal, Bagels, sausages, Hamburgers, but that's about it._**

**_Adam to Michael: Okay No prob! Amy and I will head out and get some more stuff, Just letting her grab a bite._**

**_Michael to Adam: Perfect! _**

After I ate we went to an RV store and bought one of the best RVs for a reasonable price, and parked it in the drive way, and put the blocks under the wheels, seeing everyone was home we covered it before we went to the grocery store, and got some more groceries, like s'mores stuff, Matches, a pan a muffin pan, and a cookie sheet.

"So what else do you think we can make?" Adam asked, as I got baking cups. "We can make eggs, using the muffin tins." We grabbed some pancake mix, "Oh Remind me to grab zip lock baggies." We got frozen fries, Bacon, shredded cheese, corn chips, and stuff to make nachos. "OKay just need to get some ice, and milk." We got the last few things, including silverware, paper plates, and bowls, as well as cups and garbage bags, before going to pick up Derek. "I'll be right back." I said as I got out of the car.

I got Derek, and we went back to Michael's and packed up the cooler. "You know... Me and Adam have a surprise! We bought an RV, and it has 2 master bedrooms, and a room for up to 6 other people! and it's Equipped to watch movies too!" Michael said "Are you serious?!"

"We used some of the money mom and dad left us to buy it! The money we got from the house went into our savings. The money they left is split between our accounts." Michael said "You guys! That's brilliant!"

"Thanks bro! We still have the tents too! Okay, So everyone get the stuff ready while Adam and I get the stuff in the RV!" Adam and I got the food and got it packed up in the RV, and secured the cabinets. "You know Adam? Since we own the RV, maybe we could live in the RV?" I suggested, and Adam said "That's a perfect idea!"

Everyone came out, carrying their duffel bags. Once everyone was settled, Adam and I got in the drivers seat, and passenger seat. Adam drove all the way to the camp grounds. We parked the RV and I put the blocks under the wheels, while Adam and Michael got the fire ready. We made hamburgers for dinner, and ate sitting around the campfire. WE curled up in the Rv, falling into a blissfull sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, and Fave please.**

**Amy and Adam**

**Abbreviations**** in the story:**

BATBYG- Barney and The Backyard Gang.

* * *

**Amy's Prov**

"Rise and shine!" Adam said, as I woke, feeling groggily. "Hey Ames. We're gonna go take a hike after breakfast. You up for it?" I said "Yeah absolutely! Just give me a minute." We got ready and Ate Breakfast, Then we went for a hike in the woods. We were near a pond, where we decided to stop for a lunch.

We were laughing, and talking. "Do you remember that time when Barney took us on the camping trip?" Luci, said. I started laughing, as I said "Oh Yeah! That was so much fun!"

"Says the Girl who didn't get lost!" We laughed and kept reminiscing about different memories, swam in the pond, and just had a blast.

* * *

**Adam's Prov**

"We should be getting back." We all started leaving the area after cleaning, Or I thought we were all together. "Michael? Where's Amy?" I asked, Causing everyone to stop. "Where is she?" Michael asked. I said "AMY!?"

Michael said "Okay... Lets Split up... Adam and I will go find Amy, Luci you take Tina and Derek back to the campsite." Luci said "I'm..." I said "Luci, Do it please. We can find our way back, and we have flash lights... We Can't risk you guys getting lost."


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, and Fave please.**

**Amy and Adam**

**Abbreviations in the story:**

BATBYG- Barney and The Backyard Gang.

* * *

**Adam's Prov**

Luci said "Okay... Stay safe." I took off towards where we last saw Amy. "AMY!" I called over and over. "AMY! HONEY ANSWER!" I called, Fear crippling my frantic body. "ADAM!" I heard a frightened voice. 'Amy's Voice.' "Michael! This way!" I said, as we ran to the pond. "AMY!?" I called, I heard splashing, and I dropped beside the pond, seeing Amy's backpack on the ground. "Michael. Watch my stuff!" I said throwing my jacket down and bag before jumping in the water, I found Amy stuck. I unstuck her as we, well me with Amy on my back, swam to the surface. "Michael! Help me!" I called, as Michael helped pulled Amy off my back, and laid her down on the grass, before helping me out.

I knelt beside Amy. "Amy..." I nudged her shoulder, before I looked to Michael, helplessly. After a few minutes Amy started coughing up pond water, much to my relief. "Sshh Honey your Okay." I whispered, while Michael said "Adam..." I looked to him,then to Amy's leg.

"Okay... Umm... get my bag." Michael did and I got the first aid kit. "Adam..." Amy's voice said. "I'm right here." Michael managed to stop the bleeding. "Okay Amy... We need to get you back to camp." Amy weakly climbed on my back, While Michael grabbed our back packs. "Lets go." We got back to camp, where I got Amy inside the RV, and on the master bed. "Okay... I'm gonna go get a bowl of water, and a towel. I'll be right back." I promised as I heard my name.

I turned and said "Tina... Can you go get Michael, and A bowl of warm water, and a towel please?" Tina ran and went to do what I asked. I cut her pants at the knee, She whined. "I'm sorry honey." Just then Tina and Michael came in.

"Hey. We're Here." Michael said as he sat next on the opposite side of me. "Tina, Why don't you go see if Luci and Derek need some help? I'm gonna help Adam." Tina nodded as I cleaned Amy's leg with the warm water, causing her to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry honey! I really am." Michael numbed up her leg, just so I could stitch her up, which I did quickly. Amy grimaced in pain, causing Michael to rub her arm soothingly.

I moved to see Amy's sweet face. "Hey princess… How are you feeling?" I asked caressing her face, as Michael smiled a bit. Amy said "Honestly I feel sick…" "Do you think she could've caught something from the pond? Like maybe she didn't get out of the wet clothes fast enough?" Michael asked.

"It's a combination of a couple things Michael…" I said soft. Amy said "Can I sleep now?" I looked to her and said "Not yet, Honey… I want you to eat and drink something First." I insisted. She sighed and ate for me, before falling asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy and Adam**

**This will end with the birth of the baby.**

**Gonna skip a head to 4 months, starting in the next chap**

**Read, Review, Fave, and Follow**

* * *

**Amy's Prov**

I woke up in the morning, yawning and stretching. My leg hurt like hell. "Hey Adam?" I asked, Nudging my sleeping husband, who woke up instantly. "Ames? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really… My leg…" I whispered. "Okay, honey give me a minute… Let me get you some Tylenol. My mom told me that was safe, and we can get you checked out by a doctor later." I nodded, as he got the meds and some water. "Here." I took them, as we got ready for the day. We spent the day hiking, well me leaning against Adam, we stopped at the pond again, we all sat on the ground. I stayed talking to Michael, Luci, Tina and Derek, While Adam was looking for something.

When he returned he was carrying a hunk of wood. "What's that for?" I asked, as he sat beside us. "It's a surprise." While we talked and laughed, while Adam worked hard. "Hey Derek? Is her leg supposed to be bleeding?" Tina asked, causing Derek and I to look. "Lets get her back to the RV." We all went back, and Adam said "Michael… what am I gonna do? She's burning up!" "I'm going to the store, I'll get what we need, Just be prepared to do exactly what I tell you." I must have passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**Adam's Prov**

I waited for Michael to come back, when he did I gave him my pocket knife, like he asked and he went to clean it. We put a cooling cloth on her head. Tina, Derek and Luci were talking outside. "OKay." Michael said returning. "Cut open the wound." He ordered.

I looked to him, shocked, but then sliced the wound open, Amy let out a scream. "Okay, Burn the infection out!" Michael said, handing me a match on a stick, which I lit and burned her infection out resulting in more screams. "Michael… Calm her." I said. Once the infection was out, while Michael calmed her down, I stitched up her leg and wrapped it up.

I ate but stayed up watching over Amy. In the early morning, I felt Amy's forehead. "Her fever broke." I whispered. To my relief. We spent the day talking and having fun. It was our last day at the camp grounds, and we wanted it to be amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

4 months. I was 4 months along in my pregnancy. "Hey Amy Have you seen my backpack?" I heard Adam call through our RV. "Did you check the usual spot?" I called back as I struggled to put my shirt on, then I went to the living area, as we got our bags. "So Ready to go?" "No I don't have my bag." I pointed to the bag in question and said "You mean that bag?" Adam said "I swear.." We went to class, and went to the doctors.

By the time we went to the RV I laid on the bed, sighing buried into the sheets fighting the sobs. "Sshh, Amy.. This is just a thing… You and the baby will be Okay. Bed rest and lots of sleep and rest, with some medicine. I'll be here every step of the way. I'll talk to the school and our jobs." Adam vowed. This was the worst thing to ever happen. I'm risking my life and my baby's life all for what?

**Michael to Amy: Hey sis. You Okay? How was the docs appointment? And is the baby a boy or a girl? I'm so excited! **

**Adam to Michael: Hey bro… No Amy's not Okay, and the appointment took an upsetting turn, and the baby is a girl… Hold off on the excitement.**

**Michael to Adam: What happened?**

**Adam to Michael: She's got preeclampsia okay man? **

**Michael to Adam: Do you need anything? Will she and the baby be okay?**

**Adam to Michael: No… Wait… yeah… I need a few things… Like a blood pressure cuff and her meds from the pharmacy. Would you mind?**

**Michael to Adam: No, of course not. I'm heading there now anyways. Luci and Tina need some stuff too.**

**Adam to Michael: I'll give you the money when you get here. Thanks man.**

**Amy to Michael: Can you pick up my favorite ice cream please?**

**Michael to Amy: Yeah, of course. **

**Michael to Adam: You don't have to.**

**Amy to Michael: You're the BEST!**

**Adam to Michael: I insist. **

I felt Adam's side of the bed sink a bit, seconds before Adam's hand on my back. "Are you feeling calmer?" I said "No… But I do want my ice cream." "You'll get it soon. I called the school, and the office. I got you on family medical leave from work, and for school I got us both on homeschooling, over video chat with the class. I'm gonna go get the stuff tomorrow, and I'll either take it back or mail it back."

I heard a knock on the door, and Adam said "I'll be right back." He left, and opened the door, or so I heard. "Hey Michael! Yeah she's right through there." Michael came over and sat beside me. "Hey. How you feeling?" I shrugged and said "No." He handed me a pint of ice cream, and said "Does this help?" I smiled a bit and said "A little." "Well if you ever need anything, You can count on me and Luci." I said "Thanks."

Michael left after giving me a hug, and Adam gave me the medicine. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered a pizza." I smiled and said "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's Prov

4 more months passed, Adam and I worked hard at our classes, and were officially graduates. We were just leaving the doctors office, after an appointment with the doctor. "Hey Ames, why don't we go to grab some dinner?" Adam said as he drove to my favorite restaurants. "Sure. We gotta talk names… There are so many to choose." I said, as we got out and went inside. "Table for two, please." Adam said, as his arm secured around my waist. "Sure, it'll be a 10 minute wait." I said "Thank you."

We sat and Adam said "What about Kim for our daughter?" "I like it. It was my mom's name you know. How about Kim Jenya and Nathan Jasper? After both our parents." I suggested. "Awe Ames! That's perfect! I love both of them, and it's a great way to honor them." We got our seats and ate, before we went home.

**Michael to Amy: Hey how was the docs? We just got the sex of the baby and was wondering if you and Adam wanted to go out with us tonight? The carnival is in town, and we promised Tina we'd go.**

**Amy to Michael: Let me check! And it was good, we got the sex too and a double surprise.**

"Hey Adam? Michael invited us to go to the Carnival tonight, Can we go?" I asked, as Adam held opened the door for me, as I went in. "Sure, Love!"

**Amy to Michael: Sure, we'll meet you there in say an hour?**

**Michael to Amy: Perfect!**

We got ready and went to the area where the carnival was. "Hey Amy! Hey Adam!" Tina and, to my surprise Derek said as they hugged us. "Hey!" Luci and Michael gave us a hug, too. We went into the carnival, and Michael said "So, What are you guys having?" I said "A girl, and a boy. What about you?" Michael and Luci said "Twins?!" Adam said "We're just as surprised!" Luci said "More power to you! We're just having a little girl, Sonya Alicia."

I smiled and said "After your mom. That's so sweet. We're naming our daughter Kim Jenya, and our son Nathan Jasper." Michael said "After mom and Dad? And Adam's parents?" I said "Yes." He smiled wide, we enjoyed walking around the carnival.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy's Prov

I couldn't believe the roller coaster the last 3 months have been. I am now 8 months pregnant with my little girl and boy, and we- well Okay mostly Adam- Were going all out to make sure everything was ready, for their arrival. I had been put on bed rest for the past 2 months, when I got a diagnosis of preeclampsia.

"Adam… Wake up…" I said in the middle of the night. "What's wrong? Ames? Are you Okay?" He said sitting up, immediately. "No… I Think I'm in labor…" We went to the hospital, where I was whisked off to the OR. I don't know how long it was, But I remember waking up in an unfamiliar room. "Adam?" I called, as he sat beside me. "Hey. You're just fine, and so are Kim and Nathan." I smiled. Our little family was complete, for now. We knew our lives had many challenges, ahead of us but with the family at our side, we could do anything.


End file.
